


Illusion in the Dream

by dorianfiftyshadesofgray



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sigyn, F/M, Loki-centric, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianfiftyshadesofgray/pseuds/dorianfiftyshadesofgray
Summary: "Some say the world will end in fire,Some say in ice.From what I've tasted of desireI hold with those who favor fire.But if it had to perish twice,I think I know enough of hateTo say that for destruction iceIs also greatAnd would suffice." -Robert Frost





	1. Prologue

The soft clanging of chains and metal could be heard as the man entered the chamber. As he walked closer, the noise of slow footsteps could likewise be heard as his leather-clad feet lightly tapped against the marble-stone floor. The man, unlike other prisoners, did not have his head low or trembling uncontrollably. His dark, jade eyes were set on what was in front of him. He wore robes of metal and leather in colours of black, green and gold. The man's long, raven black hair was slicked up behind his head and he had narrow cheekbones with a mouth that was set in a straight line. Guards behind him held chains that were connected to the man's neck, hands and ankles.

"Loki," said a soft woman's voice.

She had long, auburn hair, a kind face, and wore a gown of blue silk.

The man stopped walking as did the guard's restraining him as did the guards from behind. Loki turned his head to face the woman.

"Hello Mother," said Loki silkily. "Have I made you proud?"

"Please. Don't make this worse," Loki's Mother cautioned.

"Define worse?" Loki said scornfully.

"Enough!" commanded the man on the golden throne above Loki and his Mother. He had silver hair and a matching beard with a golden eye-patch over his right eye. "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Loki's Mother gives Loki one last look of forewarning then left the chamber. Loki mockingly comes to attention before Odin and laughs.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin asked regally. "Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death!"

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God," Loki spoke smoothly. "Just like you."

"We are not gods!" Odin corrected. "We're born, we live, we die, just as humans do."

"Give or take five thousand years," Loki replied derisively.

"All this because Loki desires a throne," Odin responds in mock.

"It is my birthright!" Loki stated.

"Your birthright was to die as a child!" Odin shouted. "Cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I am for the axe, then, for mercy's sake, just... swing it!" Loki sassed. "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just... I don't love them."

"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you will never see her again," Odin claimed. "You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons...unless."

This caught Loki's full attention. He concentrated his eyes to Odin and the playful smirk left his mouth.

"Unless what?" Loki queried.

"Although you have caused chaos in the Nine Realms I offer you an alternative; a betrothal." Odin revealed.

"To whom?" Loki asked sceptically.

"The daughter of Surt of Muspelheim," Odin said.

"Have they not been enemies of Asgard's for centuries?" Loki inquired.

"Which is why we need an alliance," Odin countered. "They also happen to have one of the most powerful armies in all the Nine Realms."

"And if I accept, I will be free?" Loki questioned.

"Yes," Odin affirmed.

"Then...I accept." Loki closed his eyes and said.

"Good," Odin nodded. "Guards, take him to his chambers and under no-circumstances should he be let out."

"And what of Thor?" Loki asked in a poisonous tone. "Why does he not marry the maiden."

"Thor has to strive to undo the damage you have done," Odin concluded. "He will bring order to the Nine Realms, become King and marry a worthy maiden."

Loki gave Odin a last glare as the guards dragged him away. _Was being married any worse than rotting in the dungeons for the rest of his life?_


	2. Chapter I

"Princess," says a guard to the young woman reading on a chair.

"That is I," the Princess answers, not taking her eyes from her book.

"The King has summoned you to his chambers," the guard informs.

"And what does my Father want of me?" the Princess questions still reading.

"He only commanded me to send for you," the guard answers again.

The Princess closes her book with a snap and lays it down next to her. She slowly walks up to the guard. She has long, wavy platinum-blonde hair that streams down her nimble shoulders. Her plump lips are pressed together to form a straight line and her coal-black eyes are drifting around to look at her surroundings.

"Go back to your duties," the Princess commands. "I know where to find him."

The guard bows and leaves her chambers. The Princess walks out of her dwelling and into the hallway. As she comes to a window, she stops and peers out at her kingdom. Warm, is the first word that comes to her mind. There are torches and bonfires surrounding the amber-glass palace. She can see rivers of fire and waterfalls of flame. The ground is all made of hard coal. The Princess smiles in content. She continues walking to her Father's quarters. She sharply turns a corner and skims up the stairs.

As she reaches her Father's entrance, two guards pull out their swords on her.

"Halt," orders the guard on her left.

The guards wore traditional Muspelheimian armor; full suit the color of coal and burning orange shoulder-pads.

"Who goes there," commands the guard on the right.

"You know who it is," the Princess rolls her eyes.

"My apologies Princess," the guard on the right asks for forgiveness.

"Make sure it never happens again," the Princess threatens.

The guards open the doors and she walks in. Her long, ruby dress trailing behind her.

"You wanted to see me father?" the Princess questions.

The man sitting at a table looks at his daughter. He has the same coal, black eyes but pitch black hair unlike her almost white-blonde hair.

"Yes daughter," comes out a deep, raspy voice from the King.

She sits herself down on the high-backed chair, facing her Father, and crosses her legs.

"As you might know, we have been enemies of Asgard for a long time," starts the King.

"I am well aware of that," the Princess sighs. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I am getting to that Sigyn," her Father continues. "We have been fighting them for centuries and after the incident of Odin's youngest son..-"

Every person in the nine realms knew of Odin's son. Trying to conquer Earth with an army of Chitauri while all of Asgard thought him dead. The God of Mischief and Lies indeed. While the older brother fought him valiantly, the younger brother eventually lost as was sent back from Midgard for Asgardian justice.

"Father, I really do not feel like one of your tedious monologues," Sigyn rolls her black eyes.

"You will listen," the King demands. "Because I have decided on an alliance with Asgard."

"Forgive me Father, but did you sign a treaty with the Asgardian scum?" Sigyn questions harshly.

"I am glad you are listening now," the King says with condescension. "Now can you please shut that maddening mouth of yours so I can speak?"

Sigyn purses her lips together in frustration. Although she is the King's daughter, she still must obey him. Her eyes shot daggers at her Father.

"There were a few conditions to accept this alliance," the King proceeds. "One of these conditions includes you."

The young woman remains passive and glaring. She did not like where this conversation is heading. What did she have anything to do with this stupid alliance? In her mind, no matter what treaty, Asgard was an enemy.

"One of the conditions is that we lend them our armies in a time of need," Sigyn's Father clarifies. "They will let us use the Bifrost whenever we wish."

Sigyn's eyes widen in shock. How are these words coming from her Father's mouth!? The man that told her of the terrible tragedies that had befallen Muspelheim because of the Asgardians. Has someone used sorcery on him? No. That can't be it. Asgardian magic could not work on her Father. He is speaking truth to her.

"The second and last condition is that you marry his son," my Father concludes.

Sygin stands up at once in defence in complete outrage and insult. She is not some pig for sale in a market. She is a princess and a daughter of Surt.

"Never!" she screams. "I will never marry some Asgardian, witless prince!"

"You will and you are!" her Father bellows back and stands.

"I AM NOT!" Sigyn hollers. "I AM AN HEIR TO THE MUSPELHEIMIAN THRONE!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Surt roars. "THE ONLY REASON YOU WERE BORN WAS FOR AN ALLIANCE!"

The words sting Sigyn's ears. Of course she has heard them before. This is not the first time Sigyn and Surt have fought. It is usually worse. Sometimes he banishes her to her chamber's for days. Apart from the dark eyes, the one thing Sigyn obtains from her Father is her temper.

"I WAS BORN TO RULE!" Sigyn storms. "WHY CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT!?"

"ALL I SEE IS A SILLY GIRL WHO THINKS SHE CAN BE A QUEEN!" the King retorts.

"AND ALL I SEE IS A FOOL OF A MAN!" Sigyn counters.

"ENOUGH SIGYN!" Surt yells. "THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER! YOU ARE TO WED AN ODINSON AND THAT IS FINAL!"

Sigyn's chest is heaves up and down from the heated argument. Her father sits down back into his black and golden chair and presses his fingers against the bridge of his nose.

"Father please," Sigyn begs. "Please do not make me do this."

"This discussion is over Sigyn," Surt repeats in a quieter voice.

"Please, Father, please," Sigyn pleas. "Anything but this."

"You are leaving tomorrow," Surt closes his eyes. He did not enjoy hearing his only daughter in this much pain. "I advise you pack now."

The King clicks his fingers together and the two guards come in.

"Take the Princess to her chambers to pack for Asgard," Surt commands. "And make sure she is not let out of her chambers."

"Yes, my King," answers the guards.

They grab Sigyn by the arms and pull her out of her Father's chambers.

"Get your hands off of me," Sigyn growls.

The guards let go of the Princess's arms and escort her back to her chambers. She has never felt so insecure in her life. She usually was always two steps ahead of everyone, sometimes even her Father. But now she is full of confusion. Sigyn, the Princess, the warrior. She has never felt so feeble in all her being.


End file.
